


The emerald under our feet

by karasunotsubasa



Series: Gems [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kageyama goes pro, M/M, and Hinata wants to be a volley coach, bc exams are a pain in the ass, bc really, but he can't give up on vball, he has to be a bit smarter to get into college, it's not in the fic but I hc him to have busted his knees from all that jumping, oh! also kind of not-so-dumb Hinata, so he's doing the next best thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Hinata bends under the pressure of studying, Kageyama is there to poke fun at him. Lovingly, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The emerald under our feet

Hinata has heard many stories about college life, how hard it was, how demanding the classes, how cruel the professors, how difficult the tests, how mind-blowing the parties. But all of it was just that – stories. He had honestly believed they would stay that way forever, because during his first year in the Physical Education course he was all but baffled by how nice his lecturers were, how helpful his fellow students, and how good he did on tests.

It wasn’t that he was incredibly smart, or studied intensely all the material. He tried to listen in class and if that proved impossible, he copied a friend’s notes, and somehow it just seemed to work. Of course that wasn’t the case with all his subjects, there were quite a few with which he struggled at every turn, and no matter how much of the actual studying he did, he could never rise above the barely passing level. So he gave up and studied only enough to pass.

But then the second year started, and that’s where the hell began. People dropped out like flies, and night after night during the exam session Hinata stayed up with litres of coffee and piles of books in a chaotic structure all around him, forcibly cramming the material into his head. His roommate often moaned about the light, but Hinata couldn’t care less. He was going to pass. Pass and stay there, finish this damn course and land his dream job as a volleyball coach. He won’t lose to Kageyama, who was now fighting for a spot on the national team. He won’t give up.

And he never did, although he was close too many times to count. Whenever the pressure was too much, he would pick up his phone, call his boyfriend, and just leave, the unstable pile of books tumbling down with the gust of wind from the door he closed behind himself.

No matter the time of day or night, they would always meet in the same place – a park that was a few blocks away from Hinata’s dorm, and conveniently, right next to the gym Kageyama’s team used for practice. They would meet on the field of emerald grass, shadowed by a huge sakura tree. Sometimes they would have a volleyball, but mostly they just talked and lay in the dew-smelling grass, enjoying the silent support of the other’s warm body.

It was half past five in the morning and Kageyama must have stopped on his morning jog, because when Hinata finally stepped around the tree he noticed him stretching to cool down. He flopped down next to Kageyama, too tired to care about the stains dew and wet ground left on his clothes. He waited until Kageyama sat down next to him comfortably, and then curled into his side, arms circling Kageyama’s waist and clinging to him with no intention of ever letting go.

‘What’s going on?’ Kageyama asked calmly, used to his boyfriends breakdowns. He has already noticed the symptoms earlier this week – the dark shadows under his eyes and the absence of that ridiculously happy smile Hinata used to wear almost all the time.

‘Exams are a fucking pain in the ass,’ Hinata mumbled into his thigh, hiding his face in Kageyama’s side. ‘I’m so tired, I can’t do this anymore…’

‘You can always find us a place to live and then wait for me at home like a good wife,’ Kageyama smirked when he felt the smaller body draped around him freeze. This little ruse always worked. Always. ‘Wouldn’t that be nice? Yeah, maybe you should just give up on-‘

‘Like hell I will!’ Hinata glared up at him, untangling his hands from his waist. ‘I’m going to be your coach soon, show some respect!’

‘I will when you finally become a coach, you’ve got long way to go, still,’ Kageyama teased, inwardly wondering – with a heavy dose of affectionate exasperation – how naïve Hinata was to always fall for the same trick.

‘Just you wait, Kageyama,’ Hinata threatened, a mad glint in his chestnut-coloured eyes. ‘Next time we’ll have sex, I’m gonna recite all the muscles that are at work, _and_ their Latin names _in alphabetical order_ , we’ll see who’s gonna laugh then!’

He caught Kageyama by the side of his open jersey and placed a searing kiss to his lips, rolled over to get up and then stomped away angrily. Kageyama watched him go in silence, his eyes trained on the strands of emerald grass that clung to Hinata’s clothes.

‘Hurry up, idiot,’ he whispered to himself. ‘I’m tired of waiting, too.’


End file.
